


Abuse

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Abuse, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Child Abuse, Chuck Bass - Freeform, Chuck and Blair - Freeform, Early Days, F/M, High School, Lily and Bart, bad bart bass, chair, confused chuck, sassy chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: When Chuck shows up to school with a black eye, Blair worries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gossip Girl fanfiction and I hope you enjoy! Leave a kudos and comment if you did!

Chuck- whoa." Nathaniel stops me putting a hand over my uniform tie, I knew what he was staring at but I decided I would pretend I didn't.

"What?" I ask a hand in my trouser pocket and the other by my side clutching my phone between my fingertips.

"Your eye, what happened? I know Dan didn't give it to you." He chuckles, staring intently at my eye turning yellow and purple around my eyelid and just above my cheekbone.  
"Mistook another girl for a hooker, it happens." I roll my eyes brushing past him once again, I wasn't one to talk about my feelings and my night to even my best friend. I obviously wasn't going to class, they would probably think of it was a blessing; instead I moved to the bathroom, pushing open the door. 

A single boy remained, wiping his hands on a paper towel and looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Out." I ordered, he nodded, cowering back through the door.

I put my hands on either side of the sink, splashing my face with cold water. I look back up at the mirror, checking out my face and how bad the bruising was getting from last nights events. 

I run my finger across my bruising eyelid and flinching the closer I was to my eye ball.

"Damnit," I whisper, with the roll of my eyes. 

I've had a black eye before, but this one hurt so much more.

 

\----

"Charles, can I speak with you for a moment?" My father asks. I nod grabbing my scotch from the table and following him down the hall excusing me from our 'sibling' talk. He opens the bedroom door allowing me in and quickly shutting it behind him.

"Charles, what are you doing?" He asks shoving his hand in his slacks, and turning only his head to me, leaving his body to face the long length window.

"What?" I shrug, sliding my hand into my black pants.

He notices I'm still carrying my drink and eyes the auburn colored addiction, so I down it the liquid brining the back of my throat, as I did, "You don't think I know what you spend all of your money on?"

"It's not a secret." I defend setting my now empty glass on the dresser beside me.

"You need to stop." He says quietly.

"What? Why does it matter now? You never cared before."

"Because Lily knows, and I love her and she is your new mom."

"She is not my mother, and-"

"No she won't be, because you killed your last one." He shouts. My eyes go wide, I clear my throat. I start for the door wrapping my hand around the golden door knob. He puts a hand on my arm.

"Chuck, listen to me right now, you need to straighten up, stop acting like a male whore and maybe get a job." He says his grip tightening on my arm.

"I will when you do," I play, soon regretting it when his first collided with my eye, I fall against the dresser my glass falling against the hardwood floor. I hold the wound checking for blood.

"Not a word." He whispers leaving me alone and shutting the door behind him. 

My mind goes blank for a few seconds before I shake my head at the door.

I turn to face the mirror already noticing the faint bruising. I swallow the lump in my throat licking my cherry lips. I close my eyes before clearing the dresser of everything with my arm, it's contents, crashing to the floor before I leave to my room.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm snapped to reality when someone enters the bathroom,

I brush past them not even noticing their face and not caring about their face.

 

"What happened did another girl hit you? Or their big brother?" Blair teases a smirk playing on her lips. I roll my eyes.

"They don't really notice they don't want any until it's done." I retort moving past her and getting into the car that was waiting for me in front of the school. She had stopped in her tracks, with a heavy sigh and the shake of her head.

 

Something else was waiting for me when I got home at noon, my father.

"Now you're gonna skip class on top of that?" He asks checking the time on his wrist watch.

"Hello to you too," I roll my eyes starting to make myself a drink at the bar, but stop noticing his intent glare on me.

"You just gonna stare?" I ask shifting my weight from one foot to the other, either hands on each side of the bar.

At this point we were centimeters away from each other before he punched me again only this time in my jaw. I fall to the floor my head smacking against the white marble tile after it hits the corner of the said bar.

 

My vision goes heavy and blurry. He picks me up and throwing me on a soft surface.

"Help! Chuck fell!" He calls. The next thing I know a maid is beside me and everything is black.

 

My eyes blink open to the sound of people talking.

"Bart, what happened?" Lily asks her husband her voice shaking with fear.

"I don't know, he came home early not feeling well and he fell, I wasn't even in the room." My father replies. I blink a few more time seeing I'm in a hospital room.

"Bart- he's awake," Lily sighs heavily. "How are you feeling?" sitting on the edge of the bed.

"My head hurts, and I could use a scotch." I mumble the last part more to myself than to anyone else.

"Do you remember anything?" She asks resting a hand on my calf in support. I eye it, but don't want it to go away.

I look my dad briefly, who was standing behind her.

"I came home early because I didn't feel well that's it." I lick my lips feeling the pain in my head as it started to pound, I reach the back of my head feeling a large bump. I cringe at the touch. "What's wrong with me? Why am I still here?"

"They're keeping you overnight, you hit your head pretty hard Chuck." Lily tries to console me.

"Oh well," I simply reply dryly shaking her hand off me.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's my dad?" I ask Lil as she came into my hospital room, ready to take me home, I was sat at the edge of the bed in the same clothes I came in wearing the day before.  
"Business meeting, he'll be back later." She gives me a small smile. I roll my eyes gripping the itchy sheets with my fist.

"Don't roll your eyes-" she begins.

"I have every right to roll my eyes at him." I turn my upper lip in disgust.

"And whys that?" She asks sitting beside me. I look at her warming eyes and bright red lipstick. I'm almost tempted to tell her everything, but I don't.

"Nothing." I reply standing a hand on the back of my head in pain, I fix my jacket leaving her alone in the hospital room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks." I say to my driver as I entered the hotel making my way to the room we were staying in.

My dad was waiting for me.

"What the hell was that?"

"What are you-"

"Don't, first you tell Lily that you had reasons to be mad at me and then you don't show up here until four hours later?" He asks standing from the couch. He sets his glass on the coffee table. I take a step back as he got closer to me. I swallow the lump that was sat near my adam's apple.

"It slipped." I shrug putting my hands in my pocket.

"Don't make me look bad in front of my wife." He warns with a growl.

"Kinda hard not to, you hit your kid Fa-" before I could finish his fist was colliding with my jaw adding to my busted lip.

My head jerks back as I bend over from the blow. I rest my fingers on my lip checking for blood, a few drops remained on the pads of my fingers.

"Tell no one about this Chuck." He says brushing past me. I take a deep breath before going to the bar clearing it with my arm everything falling to the marble floor with a crash.  
"Clean this up!" I call through the suite to whoever was working. 

"Chuck?" A familiar, shaking voice asks me from the doorway. I turn around seeing Blair. My expression softens. 

"Shit." I whisper, standing up a bit more straight. "How long have you been there?"

"You have to tell someone." She says tears falling down her cheeks, clutching at her bag.

"No, I can't, it would ruin my family." I reply simply, taking a few steps towards her.

"At least let me clean you up." She says making her way in and to the bathroom tugging at my arm.

I sit on the counter as she takes a wet rag touching my lip with it. I hiss moving back.

"I'm sorry," she whimpers. I shake my head just looking at her.

"That's why you had a black eye, and the busted lip, and the concussion isn't it?" She asks her voice cracking.

"No-"

"Yeah it is, stop lying."

I hang my head, not finding strength to look her in the eyes.

"You can't tell anyone." I order,

"Chuck-"

"Promise me." I say tears in my eyes, I look back up to her. She stares into my eyes for a few seconds before she pressed her lips against mine hard, it hurts at first but I accept it wrapping my hands around her waist and hers around my neck. I break the kiss pressing my forehead against hers.

"Blair?" I say just above a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"You mean a lot to me," I manage tears falling down my cheeks.

"I love you too." She smiles kissing me hard again. I hop off the counter picking her up as she wraps her legs around waist tightly. We somehow manage to make it to the bedroom with no injuries before I lay her down on the bed. She grips the back of my hair in her first. I hiss pulling back.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry are you okay?" She asks sitting up to examine me.

"Fine," I whisper with a smirk, attacking her mouth with mine forcing it open, our tongues fighting for dominance, exploring each other's mouths. I win.


End file.
